Firefly
by atacchan
Summary: Hermione mencoba membuktikan kepada Ginny bahwa mitos yang Ginny katakan salah. Dan kenapa harus Malfoy yang ditemuinya?


Firefly © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Hermione mencoba membuktikan kepada Ginny bahwa mitos yang Ginny katakan salah. Dan kenapa harus Malfoy yang ditemuinya?

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

"Kau bergurau Gin." Sahut Hermione dengan santainya saat menanggapi pernyataan Ginny.

Si Weasley hanya mendengus dan menjawab sekenanya "Terserah mu Mione, aku percaya hal itu. Dan, hal itu juga sudah terbukti terhadap kedua orangtua ku. Mum yang menceritakan dan aku yakin Mum tidak akan berbohong."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya." Hermione menanggapi dengan malas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mendengar soal ini Mione, tetapi ini sungguhan." kata Ginny mencoba meyakinkan Hermione.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya akan Mitos."

"Lalu apa kau kira Ibuku seorang pembohong?" tanya Ginny.

"Oh ayolah Gin, aku tahu Ibumu tak mungkin berbohong soal ini, tetapi aku tetap yakin itu kebetulan."

"Kau boleh membuktikannya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione malas.

"Agar kau percaya Mione. Tidak selamanya mitos itu bohong." ucap Ginny lelah. Sulit sekali meyakinkan seorang Hermione Granger.

"Terserah padamu Gin. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa itu hanya 'mitos'" jawab Hermione dengan penekanan pada kata mitos.

"Baik." sahut Ginny menantang.

.

.

Hermione menghabiskan waktu makan malamnya di perpustakaan. Sudah puluhan buku dia baca tetapi dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Hermione menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir ulang. 'Kunang-Kunang memang bukan hal yang aneh. Tapi kalau ribuan? Bagaimana membuatnya agar menjadi sebanyak itu?'.

Dia mencoba mencari kembali buku yang bisa memberinya banyak keterangan selain 'Kunang-kunang adalah hewan yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya'.

'Mungkin aku dapat mencari buku itu nanti. Sekarang sudah selesai jam makan malam dan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid untuk berpatroli harus aku lakukan' pikir Hermione.

Kemudian setelah dia mengembalikan buku yang terakhir dibacanya dia pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Draco menatap Ketua Murid Putri didepannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger. Hermione tampak berpikir keras dengan sesekali mendengus dan menghela nafas.

Bukan bermaksud perhatian tetapi gerak-gerik Hermione terlihat mencurigakan. Belum lagi Hermione mempercepat patroli mereka dengan hanya mengunjungi beberapa tempat.

Tidak seperti biasa. Hermione selalu mengunjungi setiap sudut ruangan yang mungkin di jadikan beberapa murid untuk melanggar jam malam, tetapi kali ini Hermione justru tidak memerdulikan hal itu.

Draco mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hermione. 'Mungkinkah dia akan meledakkan Hogwarts? Terlalu aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan membuat kejahilan untuk murid Slytherin? Cukup masuk akal.'pikir Draco.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Ketua Murid, Draco mendengarkan Hermione mengucapkan sandi dan kemudian Draco menyusul masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Draco langsung menuju kamarnya dengan tetap memperhatikan Hermione.

Satu hal yang disadari Draco, Hermione tidak langsung ke kamarnya seperti biasa tetapi justru duduk diruang Rekreasi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Hermione duduk di kursi berwarna merah dengan hiasan emas di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara melihat ribuan kunang-kunang.

Hermione tadinya ingin berdiskusi dengan Draco, tetapi dia yakin Draco malah akan mengejeknya dan berkata bahwa Hermione terlalu percaya pada mitos.

'Ini bulan Desember, dengan cuaca sedingin ini apa mereka akan keluar?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mendesah. Dia lelah dan dia kehabisan akal. Dia melangkah ke _pantry_ untuk membuat segelas cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Draco masih tidak bisa tidur. Terlebih lagi dia mendengar derap langkah Hermione. 'Mau kemana dia?' pikir Draco.

Draco mengambil buku terdekat darinya kemudian berjalan dari kamarnya. Draco menatap sekeliling Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Kosong.

Draco mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pantry dan dia menemukan partner Ketua Muridnya ada di _pantry_.

Draco pun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa berwarna merah kesukaan Hermione. Dia membuka bukunya dan pura-pura membaca.

Dia dapat melihat Hermione duduk didepannya dengan tetap tidak bersuara. Draco masih tetap tenang hingga pertanyaan Hermione memaksa menatap ke arah gadis bermata _hazel_ itu.

.

.

"Itu buku tentang apa Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan harapan bahwa itu buku tentang serangga.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak ada. Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya tidak apa-apa." jawab Hermione jengkel.

"Ini hanya buku tentang serangga Granger." jawab Draco sambil menunjukkan _cover_ buku itu.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan memelas.

Draco menyerahkan buku itu pada Hermione dengan hati bertanya-tanya. 'Apa yang akan dibuatnya dengan serangga?'

Hermione dengan semangat membuka buku itu dan mencari bagian kunang-kunang.

_Gotcha_! Di halaman itu ada lumayan banyak penjelasan mengenai kunang-kunang. Hermione membacanya perlahan.

_Kunang-kunang adalah hewan yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya. Cahaya yang dihasilkan kunang-kunang tidak membuat kunang-kunang merasa panas, justru cahaya itu terasa dingin._

'Bukan yang ini.' Desah Hermione dalam hati.

_Kunang-kunang hanya muncul dalam tempat yang hangat dan lembab. Kunang-kunang tidak bisa hidup dalam salju._

Hermione menghela nafas membaca kata-kata itu. Tidak mungkin dia harus menunggu sampai bulan Maret atau April kan?

_Ingin melihat kunang-kunang dalam salju? Kau hanya perlu memberi mantra penghangat di beberapa titik, kemudian tanamlah bunga dandelion di lahan itu, saat dandelion berterbangan sihirlah dandelion itu menjadi kunang-kunang. Ingat! Pertahankan suhu agar kunang-kunang tetap hidup._

Hermione tersenyum gembira. Cara ini dapat dilakukannya, apalagi dia masih memiliki serbuk bunga dandelion yang dibelinya pada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade bulan lalu.

Hermione menutup buku itu dan menyerahkannya kepada si Malfoy yang memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Terimakasih Malfoy." Hermione berkata dengan riangnya.

Draco hanya mengumamkan "Hm." kepada Hermione.

Mendapat respon cuek Hermione mengangkat cokelat panasnya yang tidak tersentuh dan membawanya ke _pantry_. Setelah mencuci gelas cokelat panasnya, diapun beranjak ke kamar.

Sementara itu, seseorang mengamatinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

.

.

Hermione menebarkan bubuk dandelion dan menyihir air ke tanah tempatnya menyebar bubuk itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk dikatakan pagi.

Hermione terbangun pukul 03.00 pagi dan langsung menuju ke dalam hutan terlarang. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dia rasa cocok untuk melihat kunang-kunang dia mendaraskan mantra penghangat dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Hermione merasa begitu kedinginan. Ingat, ini bulan Desember dan masih pukul 03.00 pagi. Hermione juga hanya keluar dengan jaket mugglenya yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan kedinginan dia pun kembali ke kastil. Nanti malam dia akan kembali lagi.

.

.

Draco semakin curiga dengan sikap Hermione. Hermione tidak banyak bicara seharian ini, bahkan Hermione tidak tertarik untuk bertengkar dengannya. Draco semakin merasa ada yang disembunyikan Hermione saat Hermione meminta Draco untuk kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid terlebih dahulu dan berkata bahwa dia ada sedikit urusan.

Draco seorang Malfoy dan seorang Malfoy akan mencari tahu apa yang membuat mereka penasaran.

Karena itu Draco mengikuti Hermione yang sekarang sedang mengendap-endap keluar kastil. Draco terus mengikuti Hermione sampai ke hutan terlarang. Draco berhenti agak jauh dari Hermione agar Hermione tidak tahu bahwa Draco mengikutinya.

Draco melihat gadis itu menyihir sesuatu yang terlihat bertebangan, dan kenapa sesuatu itu terlihat seperti serbuk? Draco mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. Kemudian, sesuatu yang Draco kira sebagai serbuk itu berubah menjadi kunang-kunang.

Draco merasa penglihatannya mulai menghianati dirinya sendiri. Sebodoh-bodohnya Draco, Draco tahu bahwa kunang-kunang tidak mungkin hidup dalam udara sedingin ini. Meskipun tidak bersalju Draco ingat bahwa kunang-kunang tidak bisa hidup dalam udara dingin.

Draco mencoba mengingat-ingat isi buku tentang serangga miliknya.

_Ingin melihat kunang-kunang dalam salju? Kau hanya perlu memberi mantra penghangat di beberapa titik, kemudian tanamlah bunga dandelion di lahan itu, saat dandelion berterbangan sihirlah dandelion itu menjadi kunang-kunang. Ingat! Pertahankan suhu agar kunang-kunang tetap hidup._

Draco ingat sekarang, ada bagian itu. Yah meskipun dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara kunang-kunang milik Hermione hidup dalam udara sedingin ini, dia masih belum tahu untuk apa Hermione mencari kunang-kunang.

Draco melihat Hermione mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan Draco pun meninggalkan hutan terlarang lebih dulu agar sampai di Asramanya duluan daripada Hermione. Dia akan terus mengawasi Hermione.

.

.

Ketika sarapan pagi di Aula Besar Hermione menghampiri Ginny dan menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan.

"_Briliant_ sekali Mione, lalu bagaimana dengan bulannya? Nanti malam bulan purnama kan? Aku ingin tahu hasilnya." sahut Ginny dengan suara pelan.

"Bulan purnama?" tanya Hermione.

Ginny mengangguk. "Kunang-kunang saat bulan purnama. Sekarang kau ingat?" tanyanya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku tetap yakin itu hanya mitos."

"Terserah, yang penting nanti malam kau harus melihatnya." seru Ginny.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Ingat, sosok yang kau lihat akan menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukmu. Bagian dari masa depan mu. Bagaimana kalau sosok itu adalah Neville? Mistress Longbottom? Tidak burukkan Mione?" tanya Ginny yang kemudian terkekeh.

"GINNYY!"

.

.

Hermione mengigil saat keluar dari kastil. Bodohnya dia tidak kembali terlebih dahulu ke Asrama Ketua Murid untuk menggambil jaket.

Hermione mencoba menguatkan diri dan mepercepat langkahnya. Setelah membuktikan mitos yang dikatakan Ginny dia akan langsung pulang.

Dia tidak mau mati kedinginan hanya demi mitos yang dia sendiri pun tidak percaya. Dia berdiri tepat dimana dia menebarkan bubuk dandelion yang sudah berwujud kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip.

Indah sekali. Hermione bahkan kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat ribuan kunang-kunang dihadapannya. Terlihat seprti kerlap-kerlip lampu warna di dunia muggle. Bahkan kunang-kunang ini jauh lebih indah lagi.

Tersadar dari ketakjubannya dia melihat ke langit, mencoba memastikan apa bulan purnama menggantung diatas sana atau tidak. Bulan purnama berwarna keemasan menyambut penglihatannya saat kepalanya mendonggak untuk melihat langit.

Hermione menghela nafas lega. Kunang-kunang, _check_. Bulan purnama, _check_. Mitos? _Uncheck_.

Ternyata mitos itu benar bukan apa-apa. Saat Hermione kembali menatap kerlipan kunang-kunang sesosok berambut pirang platina terbayang dipikirannya. Dia tersentak kaget atas pikirannya sendiri.

Udara yang dingin kembali menyentuh permukaaan kulitnya dan saat itulah tubuhnya jatuh keatas tanah. Dia tidak pingsan, hanya saja lututnya terasa cukup letih untuk menopangnya. Mungkin efek dari kedinginan.

Hermione mencoba berdiri tetapi dia justru jatuh terduduk dan saat itu dia mendengar ranting patah. Hermione sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Dia bahkan mulai merasa kehilangan kesadaran karena udara yang semakin dingin.

"Granger!"

Hermione mencoba membuka kedua bola matanya saat dia mendengar suara-suara berteriak di dekatnya.

"Granger! Woi Granger! Sadarlah, kau mau mati kedinginan hah?" bentak suara itu.

Hermione mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya dan dia dapat melihat seseorang berambut pirang platina yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara panik dan gelisah.

Dia mencoba menatap manik milik orang itu dan saat itulah dia menyadari manik yang ditatapnya berwarna kelabu.

"Malfoy?" tanyanya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

.

.

The End

.


End file.
